PS212
/ |title_ja=VS マリルリ I |title_ro=VS Marilli I |image=PS212.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=17 |number=212 |location=Lavaridge Town Mt. Chimney |prev_round=Hanging Around With Slaking III |next_round=Bubble Bubble Toil and Azumarill II }} / or Ropeway Trap (Japanese: VS マリルリ I VS I or ロープウェイの罠 Ropeway Trap) is the 212th round of the Pokémon Adventures . Plot The round opens with Flannery and her defeating a challenger at the Lavaridge Gym. Winona, watching the match on a video screen, congratulates Flannery on her 149th consecutive victory, which erases her previous mistake of constantly not being at her Gym. Winona informs Flannery about , a Trainer who has already defeated Roxanne, Brawly, and Wattson, and will probably head to Lavaridge Town next. Flannery decides to go outside and cool off, where she yells out that she will accept Sapphire's challenge. Two figures show up and mistakenly assume that Flannery knows Sapphire after overhearing her. They demand that Flannery tell them about Sapphire and send out their Pokémon to attack her. Sometime later, Sapphire herself arrives at the base of Mt. Chimney. She notices that the cable car seems to be out of commission, but then it starts moving, and the door slides open to reveal , along with Flannery, bound and gagged. Sapphire recognizes Matt at once, and uses Phado as a springboard to leap high into the air and into the cable car. Inside, Matt reveals that he wanted Sapphire to climb aboard, but Sapphire is more worried by Flannery, who is obviously hurt. Enraged that Matt would use an innocent bystander as bait to lure her in, Sapphire orders Chic to attack Matt, but its blow is stopped by Matt's , which then begins to flood the cable car with water. While the car floods, Matt explains that it is airtight, so that eventually it will fill up completely and cut off their oxygen supply. As the water reaches the ceiling, his Azumarill creates an air bubble around his head, allowing him to continue to talk and breathe as water finally fills the car. He then calls out his to finish the helpless Flannery and Sapphire off. Meanwhile, at the top of Mt. Chimney, Team Aqua is working on a large drilling machine affixed to the rim of the crater. announces that it's time to carry out their mission: stopping the volcano's activity. Major events * Shelly and capture Flannery as a way to lure . * Sapphire faces in battle to rescue Flannery. * Team Aqua goes to stop Mt. Chimney's activity. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * Flannery * Winona * * Shelly * * s * Trainer Pokémon * (Rono; 's) * (Chic; 's) * (Phado; 's) * (Flannery's) * (Shelly's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Trainer's) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, Petalburg Woods is called Petalburg Forest. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |es= |fr_eu= |it=VS Azumarill I |ko= |vi = VS Marilli I - Cuộc chiến nghẹt thở }} de:Kapitel 212 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS212 fr:Chapitre 212 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA212 zh:PS212